


Only Magic

by Chookette



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anorexia, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chookette/pseuds/Chookette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>R.Gold, a Giame, takes one day, Belle, a Negas as his new caretaker. What is the secret of her past ? Why Regina saved her from the purge of non-magic 28 years ago ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a difficult wake up for Belle French.  
She is lying on her bed, eyes wide open, watching the ceiling. Her head is hurting like hell. Since when she hadn't wake up ? 3, 4 days ?

The last time she saw this ceiling seems so far away.  
Belle remembers needles, nurses, doctors and the face of a woman, watching her while she was suffering from whatever things they injected in her body.  
She knows that it hadn't always been like this. But she can't tell since when all this crap has began.  
The young lady sits up on her dirty, cold couch, trying to remember more. The last thing she knew was someone telling her that she was a monster.  
Yes, she remembers now. She's a monster. She can't tell what she had done, but she knows she's a bad person.  
A monster.  
Maybe she had kill someone ? Or is she insane ? Is that why she is locked up in here ?

Belle finally stands up in her little room. There are no windows, walls are gray, like stone. She had learn how to not become crazy in this cell. She sleeps here for a long time, but she can't remember how long.  
In her childhood, she had a prettier room. She remembers watching the clouds, painted on the ceiling. She pictures someone giving her a doll. And Belle has still this doll, hidden under her pillow.  
She is 30, now, but this doll help falling again to a deep sleep after a nightmare.

The single door is in front of her. Colored in white, with no doorknob, it seems impossible to Belle to left the room.  
However, she puts her palm on the door and, as by magic, it opens.  
Belle is free of this torturous room.  
She makes a step out of the room, and memories flash come in her mind. She then remembers her father, Moe French, how he tried to protect her, how he died before her eyes. She saw how she have been rescued by a woman, with black hair. This woman promises her that she was in safety now. She obviously lied to her. But she believed her, she was only 2.  
Finally, as she moves out of the cell, she knows why she's a monster, and it makes her shiver.  
Belle is a "Negas", a girl without magic. She isn't supposed to be alive. All "Negas" have been killed a while ago. She had been saved by this woman, even if she had no right to live.  
Why ?

After walking in numerous hallways, Belle ends up in a place she saw before : The dome.  
The dome is a large circular construction where all "Negas" meets and live secretly. It is composed of a refectory, a large living room with a TV and some gardens where people could enjoy their afternoon.  
The dome has only one window, on the roof. Little Belle enjoyed coming here by night to stare at the stars. Now, she can't, being always used for some medical test. And the rest of her time, she lies in her bed, with no strength due to pills she took by force, or injection of some potions.

At the over edge of the dome, there is a large door, always locked. Some "Negas" says that it leads to the real world, where magical people can live. Belle had dreamed of this door so many times.  
Since she was a teenager, she always hoped to leave this place, and living normally, like her parents long ago.  
Belle misses her parents. And hates this place  
Another flash hits her, as she sees the large inscription on the wall before her.  
"Mills Industries ©"  
Mills...Like Regina Mills.  
She knows now...that woman who saved her...was Regina Mills.  
Regina Mills was the one who build the dome. She was the one who decided to save "Negas".  
Regina thought that the dome was a place where all "no-magic" would live happily ever after, in secrecy. She thinks of herself a hero just because she saved monsters.  
Belle would preferred to die rather than living like a piece of meat, just useful for testing new pills.  
In fact, she doesn't know why suddenly, she had been taken for those tests. She remembers living the first years of her life happily. Regina was so nice to her, when she was a kid. And one day, she had been introduced to a medical team, with this woman she dreams sometimes. A woman who wasn't Regina.

The young lady is walking up to the refectory. Hungry as she is, she could eat a entire plate of "Gray'ns".

She remembers Regina telling her, when she was around 10, that it is good for them, that it is more nutritious than any others meals.  
Anyway, now, Belle can't remember eating anything but these for the last 28 years of her life.  
And she never understand why she is so thin.

As she grabs a pan, she hears some other "Negas" talking about their boring everyday life. She recognizes Killian, who is eating with Aurora. She waves at him and he do same back at her. Killian is her best and certainly only friend. He's a lot older than her, but he always gives her good advices. He knows more about the real world than any other "Negas".  
Killian was a pirate before being put in this place. He was an adventurer, and all girls loved him.  
She knows that, because she listened to him, when he tells his story to whoever want to hear them.

Belle is a good listener. In fact, she never talks much and always kept an ear at others' conversations.  
The young woman sits down not far away of Marco and August Booth. And as she begins to eat her "Gray'ns" she listens to their talking.

"- Father, you should go to the infirmary. It's not good if you're staying like this." Young August seems really upset about his father health, Belle notices.  
She knows that Marco Booth, a currently Italian speaker, and a former woodworker, was sick for a long time. He was suffering from an old illness that traditional medicine couldn't heal.

"- I know what is waiting me here, son. This crazy old bitch can't wait for me to die. Then she will give my corpse to Blue and her men. And I will never have the peace I need."

"Blue and her men" ? It was the first time Belle heard about them. She tried to stay concentrate to this family's conversation.

"- Why do you always think that bad of Mlle Regina ? She is always nice to us, and she saved us from the purge."

The young lady shivers at the mention of the "purge". It was because of it that her father died, leaving her alone, at the mercy of the army.  
She tries to eat more, but it had stopped her appetite.

"- August, listen to me carefully. You think Regina is a hero, but she just kept you here, waiting for some deals for her to make with you."

"Deals ?" Belle thought a little too loud.  
Marco watches in direction of Belle, but she is focusing her eyes on her plate. Then the old sick man resumes :

"- If it wasn't for me to protect you, you would have end up like this French girl. Used by Blue for testing psychological treatment. Why do you think she's always like she's in the moon, so odd ? I heard from Hook than she thinks of herself as a monster !"

Belle stands up like a stick and run off the refectory, ignoring apologizes from Marco. Tears pearl in her eyes. They didn't know. They can't understand.  
She was the only one who knows that "Negas" are all monsters. And it's not the medical tests on her that made her thinks that.  
Or was it ?

The young girl with blue eyes takes an elevator to Stage1. She likes to go there because she can have a better view of the outside, with this giant window.  
When Belle was young, around 10, she wasn't allowed to go to Stage1. She remembers the nice things Regina said :

" Stage1 is dangerous for little girls, you can fall and die. "

Now Belle is 30, and she had her pass for Stage1 for 12 years. Of course, she's happy to can go wherever she wants to. But she wishes to go outside.

Killian, also now as "Hook" used to tell young Belle stories about the real world. He described how people used to live, and how they were so much happier than now. He also told her that they are now captives of Regina's hands. Nobody can ever leave this place alive. If believing what Killian said, people outside are cruel, and hate "Negas".  
"-If you dare take a step outside, they will find you and burn you. And everyone will enjoy seeing you die in suffering." He warned her once. And the night following it, she had the most horrible nightmare ever.

As Belle thinks of those memories, she percusses a young woman, with black long hair and a large red coat.  
"- Oh ! I'm so sorry" The unknown person apologies.

Belle doesn't answered back. She hasn't the right to talk to unknown persons. What if she is an outsider ? No, an outsider wouldn't want to go in here, right ?

Obviously, the other woman seems to want to talk :

"- I'm Ruby Hood. Nice to meet you...huh...  
\- Belle." She finally respond.  
"- Okay, nice to meet you, Belle. Are you living here ?"

Oh crap... She can't tell by the ton of her question that Ruby is an outsider. What is she doing here ? For killing her ?  
The "Negas" nods.

"- I'm here to see my granny. I learned some time ago that some "Negas" were hiding here. I talked to Regina, and she let me see her. Have you some family outside ?"

The voice of that "Ruby" is sweet and calm. It makes Belle feel more comfortable. But she  
shakes off her head. Her mother died at childbirth and her father...well... he died with other monsters.

"- I'm sorry for you. I could have helped them find you. I work on the army of King Georges II, I have some privileges. Alas, I can't get my granny out of "AF-Land". Too dangerous.  
\- AF-Land ?"asks Belle.  
"- Yes. It's the name of this place. Anti-Fairy-Land was built by Mills Industries © for keeping survivors of the purge. You know about the purge, right ?"

The "non-magical" nods again. Ruby continues :

"- There's no many people who knows about this place. The great bosses certainly, as I heard of Regina that Gold is going to come today.

Gold ? Who or what is it ? Ruby resumes :

"-Anyway, I have to go. Sorry if I scared you."

Ruby waves at Belle, as she's leaving the corridor of Stage1 going to apartments.

"- Wait !" cry the young "Negas". "Who is this Gold ? Why am I kept here ? Who are the great bosses?!  
-You'll know soon, Belle French !"

Wait?! How does she knows Belle's entire name ? Did she already met her ?

Belle has so much questions, and this Ruby have just added many others.

Belle stays here for a while, eyes wide open, as she tries to understand what is going on. Still shaken, she takes a book in the library.  
"Beauty and the Beast" is her favorite. She's a monster, like the Beast but it makes her hope than there's a chance for someone to love her yet. With her book she goes back on the Stage0. She then takes a sit in front of the locked door. Reading makes her relax.

She is reading chapter 2 when this famous door suddenly opens, leading a group of soldiers and a man between all of them.

She suddenly shakes in anticipation. She had never seen this door open. What a day, really !  
Belle is alone in the reception room, along with the receptionist. A soldier looks at her with dark eyes. It makes her shiver.  
The man spreads apart the group and Belle can finally see him. He was tall, in a suit. He has brown hair, just like her, except some bit of it, which is gray. He seems rather older than her, just like Killian.  
His dark brown eyes were seems so full of power. There is no doubt than he's a "Giame", a magical man.  
This man talks to the receptionist :

"- Hello. I'm Mr Gold, I have an appointment with Mrs Mills.  
So, it was him, the man, Ruby talked about.  
She was right, he had come here.  
\- I'm here, Gold." says a voice Belle knows to well.

Belle focus her eyes on her book but her ears were already aware of the conversation.

"- You know why I'm here, Regina.  
\- Is Ben finally dead ?"

Belle can hear the delectation in Regina's voice. She doesn't know who was this Ben, but it seems that Regina is happy that he passed away.

"-Yes. I need a new one.  
\- It's not a store, here, Gold. You can't come and buy a new puppet. I know you can't live on your own, but why don't you ask Charlie to replace Ben ?"

There was a court silence before Gold answered. Belle allows herself to take a look at him. He looks so powerful and awesome. And she can tell he was hot.  
Then, this Gold man finally answer :

"- Charlie is devastated. Ben was his best friend.  
By the way, Charlie is good at what he does. Regina, I need a new one.  
\- Or what ?  
\- Well... I can begin to tell the SSG you are hiding "Negas" for 28 years. I learn that you have already Archie on your back."

Regina seems angry, as another silence begin. For a couple of minutes Belle hears nothing apart the sound of Regina's sights.  
Belle doesn't know anything about "Charlie" or "Archie", but she is sure that they aren't "Negas".  
The young girl also doesn't understand what is the "SSG".  
And what is the new one Gold needs ? It seems "Giame" people have an all different life than her.

"- No. I'm sorry Gold, but it's also too dangerous to make a "Negas" leave. For me and for them."

"Leave" ? This "Gold" man proposed to make a "Negas" leave. Belle can't silence her happiness.  
Finally, a chance to leave this place. After 28 years. Belle's dream is coming true.

"- I wanna leave ! " She cries.  
Both Gold and Regina's head turn to her. Belle can see a smirk on Gold 's lips and Regina biting hers.

"- You heard ? She wants to leave !" Gold says with amusement. "Let me help to make her wish come true.  
\- She doesn't know what she is going into, Gold ! She will suffer more with you than here. Besides..." Regina make a step to Belle, for talking to her. " You know what you are sweetheart. It's too dangerous out of here. We have to keep you confined here. Remember who you are, sweetie. You're...  
\- ...a monster." Finished Belle.

Gold lets an angry sight. He seems to know what Regina is doing to her "friends".

"- I don't care she's a "monster". If she wants to leave this place, and take the job, she can, Regina. She's still a human being."

What Gold says makes Belle a little moved. It was beautiful, and nice and sweet.

"- Gold. If you take her out of here. Both of us, and even this girl will end up in hell. Remember the law."

Oh yes, the law. 1983's law about status of "Negas" and "Giame". "Negas" are out of law and must die. "Giame" are the only ones allowed to live in this land.  
Belle was only 2 when was declared the law. She doesn't know why it had been proclaimed and Killian never wanted to tell her. She just knows that it's the reason of the purge. Some people ran away of this land, others are still hiding outside, risking their life, and finally there are those who are kept here.

She knows that it is risked to leave this place. But she can't stand life here anymore. If she's going to die out here, then be it.  
She plaids :

"- Please, I'll be good, I promise. Take me out of here. I will go with you...forever."

Regina seems upset about her decision to go, but does nothing when Belle carefully reaches Gold who was waiting her with his hand extended to her. When she finally touch it, Gold seems to nod at one of his soldier...  
And then...Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle has decided to go with Gold. She finally leaves AF-Land and meets new people with some secrets. Welcome to the real world, Belle !

When Belle wake up she's in a car. She knows that because she already saw cars in her books before. Only in her books.   
She had dream of a car, once. She was very young, and her father was talking her to the town fair.

 

She turns her head to see this man, Gold. He's holding her hand. It's rough, but she likes it, so she keeps her hand where it is.

 

“- Ah. You're awake. Good.” Gold grins.   
“- Where...” Belle begins to say but Gold stops her.   
“- Here, calm down. Everything will be explained soon, Miss French.  
“- How do you know my name ? “ asks Belle, trying finally to get her hand out of his.  
The fact that he knows her, makes her frighten of him.  
“- Well, I asked formations about you, of course.” He keeps his smile, while looking into her eyes. It make her incontestable. He continues :   
“- While you were asleep, I went on Regina's office, and she gave me your file. Your name is Belle Lacey French. You have 30 years old. You are the daughter of Maurice French and Rose Claire French. Your mother died in childbirth and your father during the manifestation against 83's law. You were rescued by Regina Mills herself, during the purge. She kept you in her home for 2 weeks before putting you in AF-land.

Then you grew up normally until your 11th birthday. Regina subscribed you in Blue's program. You started to receive pills who made you sleep, have hallucination and most of all, you tested a brand new “Brain Control” substance. Should I continue ?”

Tears pearled in Belle's eyes. The story of her life upsets her. 

“- Who is Blue ?” Asks Belle, trying to regain some pride.   
“- You don't know Blue Ghorm ? She is one of the great bosses.”

Gold can say that Belle is more than intrigued. She cocks her head to the left, and she then bites her lip

“- You'll know soon enough, Miss French.”

Another smile shows up on his face. Then it disappear, leaving a serious Gold. 

“- I must warn you, Miss French, I'm a difficult man, and you will have to serve me. Life is going to be difficult. But I promises you that someday you'll find you're own happiness.”

 

Belle is speechless for some time until one question come into her mind.  
“- Serve...you ? As... a slave ?  
\- It can ends up like this if you don't behave, Miss French”. 

Belle shivers. Regina might be right about him. Maybe she is into something more terrible than being kept.   
Her thoughts stop here, as she feels a needle in her arm and then get back to sleep.

As Belle's head fall on Gold shoulder, David Nolan, the one who injected a sedative to Belle, sights.

 

“- What ?” Asks Gold at his coworker, and best friend. 

David takes a look at Belle's sleeping frame on Gold. He doesn't seem to enjoying her presence. 

“- She is going to cause us a lot of problems. I know it.” He finally says.

“- Why ? Nobody ever knew that Charlie, Ben and Ashley were in our city.” Gold argued.   
“- Because they never left that tower. You saved them during the purge, just like Regina did to her. They live in captivity, except they have more liberties than this girl.”

Gold frowns his eyebrows. 

“- I don't see the problem here.” He just whispered.   
“- You've just freed her. She will need more attentions. She thinks that she's entirely free, now. She will be in shock when she will see true food and not those stupid grains no nutritious at all ! And the windows ! She had seen one in her entirely life ! She will be really scared when she'll wake up.   
So just imagine a second that in her scare, she manages to escape ? What if people sees her, and learn out she's a “Negas” ? You will be dead in the morning !”

David stops here, taking a breath. Panicking is one of his most problematic aspect of his personality.   
David is also a “Negas”, but a privileged one. He was a good warrior, and he helped King George, when his life was in danger. So when came the 83's law, David and his wife, could stay in the city and live like all “Giame”. Now, David has a little girl, Emma, and she happily seems to have magic.

There wasn't many of privileged “Negas”. David, his wife and of course King George are the most famous to take part of this very limited group. 

David glares at the young girl before him : 

She was pretty, with long brown curls falling on her shoulder, her lips, very red and a bit open.   
But under her closed eyes, David can see black marks : concerns.   
This lady was certainly maltreat and been in malnourishment by Blue.   
And Regina let her do this. Well, it doesn't really surprise him. Regina is a monster at business and the only one who seems to have the strength to face her is his friend : Gold.

And it seems that he likes this girl, sleeping on his shoulder, making soft noises. Maybe she is really safe now...

Who knows ?

 

When Belle wake up, she is in a large dark room. It's full of beds. She sees at the other edge of the room a big black curtain.  
The young girl tries to stand up, but her muscles hurt so much she can't move.   
She speak up, trying to reach someone attention. 

“- Ah good ! You're awake !” Says a voice in the shadows of the room. 

Belle can't see who talked, but she can say that it belongs to a man. Who is it ? Is she here to kill her ? Or is it Gold ?

“- G...Gold...” She murmurs hurtfully.   
“- Oh ! Our master is working in this time ! But he is really happy to have you here.” The hidden man says with a flick of joy in his voice.  
“-Who are you ?  
\- Oh ! I'm sorry, I haven't introduce myself : My name is Charlie Lumiere. I am Mr Gold's butler And your new best friend !”

The man step in the light. Belle can see he is a tall man, with blond hair and freckles. A radiant smile illuminates his face.  
Charlie tends his hand to her, but her arms hurt and she can't hold it.

“- Oh ! Don't worry, the pain will end soon. David likes to use strong anesthetics. You will be able move again in a matter of minutes, now.”

Belle sights. She knows that she have been in a deep sleep for more than a few hours, but she still feels so sleepy.  
“- What I am going to do ?” She manages to say.   
“- Oh. You’re going to replace Benny. You're going to be Master's caretaker. You will do everything he wishes you to do.  
-Who's Benny ?”

Charlie's smile disappear. A sad face take place before Belle. 

“- Benny's real name was Ben Cogsworth. He was nicknamed Big Ben because he had a little problem with food.   
He died of cancer, last week.  
\- I'm sorry”

The butler stays quiet for a while, before smiling again and tell Belle :   
“- Don't be. I'm sure we are going to be good friends too.”

Then, Charlie takes clothes out of his bag, and gives them to the new caretaker. 

“- Here, you have to always wear this. There are more similar clothes in this bag. Considers it your new uniform.  
-Thanks, Mr Lumiere.”

Suddenly he laughs, very loud :   
“- Oh ! Just call me Charlie, babe !”

Belle blushes at the pet name. It was the first time someone call her anything which is not “Belle” or “Miss French”.   
She is happy. Maybe she can start a real life. Of course, she would miss Killian. She's sure they will allow her to see him again. Mr Gold seems so nice, even with his warnings that she could end up being a slave.  
As Charlie makes his way out of the dark room, Belle raise her head, not without pain and finally says :   
“- Thank you, Charlie.”

The young man doesn't respond as he leaves the bedroom, walking away in the corridor.  
Charlie enters another room. It seems more like an office than a living room.   
There is a massif table in the center of the door. On the sofa, near a big window, a girl is working on a small computer. 

“- Hey Ash !” Waves Charlie to the blond girl.   
“- Is our beauty awaken ?  
\- Yep, I think she'll come here in a matter of minutes.” 

Ash smiles, but deep in her mind, she is worried. It's the first a new girl comes here. And everyone in this tower knows that Ash is Gold's favorite.  
A sound of step come to Ash and Charlie's hears. It's Belle, in her blue dress uniform, walking slowly and making her way to the sofa.  
The blond woman stand up and gives papers to the new one. 

“- Here's what you have to do today. You have an appointment with Dr Whale. He'll have to sign that paper. Then, you have to go on the seventh floor and take keys of your room.   
Tomorrow will begin your tasks. They are on this list. Don't loose it. Finally, you have to dine with our master tonight. Here's what you have to show to Phillip if you want to go in the dinning room. Are you okay with that ?

Belle makes funny round eyes. Who the heck is Whale and Phillip ?

“- Huh...Okay.”

Then the strange blond girl returns to her desk and stays silent. Charlie leaves the room and tell Belle to hurry up of she wants to see Whale. He informs her that his office is one floor above here.   
Belle takes an elevator but quickly she looses herself in the corridors of the floor.

“- Are you lost, ma'am ?” Says a new voice. It isn't Charlie nor Gold.   
Belle turns off to see a strong man, with short hair and a juvenile face. This guy has a badge on him, and Belle can see Phillip is his name. The new girl feels a comfortable. The blond woman had told her about him so he must be nice. 

“- I have an appointment with Dr Whale. But I don't where his office is.”

A genuine smile appears on Phillip face.

“- You must be Belle, the new caretaker. I'll lead you to Whale. My name is Phillip Yaoguaï. I work here, as a private soldier.”

 

As Belle and Phillip walk to Dr Whale's office, their talk come to be a little more animated. Phillip is making her in trust. He doesn't seems to care if she's a Negas or a Giame. He tell her that he is a lonely father of 10 years old little girl he have adopted.   
Belle learns that her name is Mulan, and that her biological parents have been killed during a war with an other land.   
Phillip certainly have been feeling sad before little Mulan came into his life. Apparently, he had a good friend when he was 10, but she was a Negas and she had been killed. Since, he never found someone to care about...until Mulan. 

“- Good luck with Whale !” Said happily Phillip before he leaves her to a door with “Whale MD” written on the wood.  
Belle knocks on the door before opening it when she hars a “Come In” half-muffled through the wooden passage. 

She enters to find a well furnished room, with nice looking pictures of a young man on the wall. Belle has just the time take a step that a man ran into her. He is looking older but she can say that it's the man of those pictures.   
It's Whale.  
He shook her hand, saying : 

“- Hi, you must be Belle. I'm happy to meet you. Come on take a sit, I'm gonna auscultate you. Wanna a glass of water ?”

Wow. If he could speak a little slower it would be better for Belle's brain to not burn. How everyone knows her name, for God's sake ?

“- How do you know my name ?” Ask Belle, as she is sitting on a wooden chair, next to Whale's office.

 

She can ear a laugh from the doctor's throat before he answered that he simply recognize her. That thing bothers the young girl. How the heck can he recognize her if she had never take a step out of AF-Land before ? Is she known by the Giame ?  
The Negas feels her anger rise. Gold told her that everything will be explained soon. But every time she has a question, the answer made gives her many more interrogations in her mind.  
The young girl sighs. Whale begins to ask her questions. Is she sleeping well ? Does she have heredity diseases ?   
At each question, Belle says she doesn't know, or remember. That it's impossible for her to say.   
Each time, Whale nods, watching the same file than Gold's.  
The med turns a page and then, his expression is frozen. What is it ?   
With a shaken voice he asks :   
“- How do you eat ?”

Belle is surprised. She knows that she has a big love for Gray'ns and that she eats that a lot. But her slim frame always told her that her way of eat is still good. 

“- I...I admit I eat Gray'ns a lot. I love it. Are they bad ?”  
A sigh escapes from Whale. He is certainly upset.

 

“- For how long ?   
\- Since I'm 10. Are they bad, doctor ?” She insists.

A silence takes place. Hook always told Belle that silence becomes embarrassing after 4 seconds.   
For Belle, this voiceless time seems like an eternity. 

“- Yes, Belle. They are very bad for your health. They do nasty things to your body.  
\- What ? But...  
\- I can't tell you more. We are going to take things slowly. First, you're not allowed to eat Gray'ns anymore.   
\- But...  
\- Then, you will eat a little tonight. No more than a piece of bread, or a bit of chocolate cake. But no more, we will see what you can eat more, after. Promise me you'll eat tonight, Belle.

-Yes. Of course, I'll eat.”

Whale is upset. He dismisses Belle after a long speech of how she should absolutely follow his advices  
But Belle wonders what more have been hidden to her. Why is everyone seems to know her ? What's the problem with Gray'ns ? Why Gold is interested by her ? What is going to be her life here ?   
Belle's head feels heavy and she sees the room spinning before black appears through her eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still horrible grammar faults, I know, I'm french.  
> What do you think of Charlie and his "Oh ! " at each sentence ? I'm ready anyway to explore his seductive part of his personnality ! xD Haha  
> Thanks for reading !


	3. Chapter 3

“- Wow ! Miss French !”  
The voice of Gold seems far away as Belle feels strong hands grab her. Black is still trough her eyes and she wonders why she hasn't passed out yet.  
Her back shivers suddenly at the cold of the wall where her boss has sit her. Gold put his hand on Belle's cheek to check if she feels anything. It feels strange to the business man to touch a wet cheek covered by tears. 

Belle suddenly hears Gold scream at Whale who comes in a second. Both of them lift Belle up and let her in the infirmary. She sees Gold's worried face as he lay ed her down on a couch.   
“- Belle ? Can you hear me ?”   
The young woman recognizes Whale's voice. She nods a little. The light begins to illuminate her vision. She now can see more of Gold's traits. He seems really concerned about Belle.   
The Negas tries to speak, but sadly no sound is heard. Then her breath becomes more erratic, even if Whale is trying to calm her down :   
“- Belle, everything is okay. You've just have a decrease of blood pressure. There is no need to panic anymore. Okay ?”

Al tough all Whale's good intentions, Belle is still too much anxious, as her breath becomes slightly irregular.   
Suddenly, she feels a hand on her shoulder. Gold's soft and gentle hand, caressing her. It feels comfortable and safe.  
Belle closes her eyes, as Gold gently moves his hand to stroke her hair. Still his face is worried, but his new caretaker has her eyes closed so she can't see his distress.   
Her breath slowed and resumes a normal pace.   
“- Thanks...Mr Gold...” She manages to say after a few minutes.   
She can see a smile on her boss' lips, but a second later it disappears. It is the same smile he gives her in the car.   
“- No problem, Miss French.”  
Then his hands leaves Belle's hair and Mr Gold backs off before getting out of the room. As for her, Belle has to stay a few more minutes before leaving, with an escort, apparently ordered by Whale. Or is it Gold's demand ?   
Happily for Belle, Phillip was chosen to accomplish this task. He now follows her until tomorrow, to prevent any new problem. 

Belle's next stop is the seventh floor, where she has to collect her bedroom keys. Phillip leads her to a counter.   
A young man was chatting with the blond woman before Phillip interrupt the conversation. 

“-Hem... The lady wants a room, please.”

Then the man turns to them with a large smile, as Ashley is going to the elevator. 

“- Yes. Of course. Her name ?  
\- Belle French” Answers the young Negas. “I'm new.”

The two new friends see a strange grin on the guy's face. He checks his papers, before taking one of the key in his pocket. 

“- You have Ben's room. Number 108. It's the one between Charlie's and Ashley's.” He finaly says, giving Belle her key.  
“- Thanks, sir.” 

Belle and Phillip are walking on the corridor of the bedrooms' floor, when Belle asks a question to Phillip.   
“- Did you know Ben, Phillip ?”  
The young soldier's eyes darkened and his smile becomes sad. He nods, before answering :   
“- Yes. I suppose you want some information about him, right ?”   
Belle nods.   
“- He was a nice guy, really. Always wanted to help. I join Gold's army early. I was only 17 and I remember Ben and Charlie already being here. Ben was Mr Gold's personal caretaker. Before, he commanded all the domestics. But after the 1983's revolution, Gold lost all his workers, because he was one of the few who employed Negas. Yet he managed to hide some, like Ben and Charlie, because they were his best friends. So Ben cleaned, and cooked and dusted all alone. Some in here says it's not the cancer who killed him but his work.” 

Phillip's speech sends shivers to Belle's spine. Ben died at work ?!  
Seeing Belle becoming horrified, Phillip resumes : 

“- But, as I said, he was a Negas.  
\- Phillip. I am a Negas.  
\- Oh.”

The rest of the walk is soundless until they reach Belle's bedroom.

“- You know, Belle, if you need help because of your “status”. I'll be here.   
-Thanks Phillip.”

They exchange a handshake, before Belle comes in her room. 

Blue and gold walls surrounds Belle. The bedroom is spacious, and so much different of the cell she lived in for years. A large window shows Belle the life of the city outside, but she prefers not to come too close yet.   
Not far of the window, Belle sees a large canopy bed, covered by white sheets. And on the bedside table, she recognizes a copy of “Beauty and the Beast”.  
On the other side of the room, there is some kind of a big wardrobe, also colored in blue, white and gold, her favorite colors. The young woman, pushed by curiosity opens it to find a large choice of dresses and clothes. But the first thing to capt her eye is a beautiful blue laced dress. Just perfect.   
Belle takes it out of the wardrobe and lay it on her bed. In front of it, a mirror is here.  
She just can imagine how beautiful she can be with this dress.   
She decides that she will appear to her dinner with Mr Gold with it. But first, she has to take a shower.

Finding one, isn't a challenge. It seems that this room have been enchanted and that whatever you need appears. So, in a second a door shows up at the place of the mirror. It's the bathroom. 

Belle doesn't remember the last time she had taken a shower this long. But now, she feels just perfect. She has just the time to get ready before someone knocks on the door to guide her to the dinning room.  
She remembers taking her pass, as Ashley told her. 

It isn't Phillip who escorts her. It's another man, who doesn't seems to want to talk. But Belle remembers why she has to deplore her new friend's absence. Tonight, he oversees the dinning room.

And that's with a certain joy, that Belle shows her pass to Phillip, she exchange a word with him, before get in the room.   
As she takes a step in, she immediately sees Gold in a luxurious suit, watching her with a frigid glare. She feels exposed and her eyes glance down. He must have seen it because he move a hand towards her and she takes it shyly.   
Hand to hand, they make their way to a large rectangular table. He stops before her chair, leaves her hand to move the sit. And as she takes place, he can see a slight blush on her cheeks. Ignoring the sudden urge to stay by the side of this strange girl, the businessmen man goes to sit down at the opposite of the table, on hi own wooden chair.

“- The food will arrive, Miss French.” He says. He certainly doesn't know about Whale's food restrictions. But Belle saw the doctor so upset about it, that she will follow his instructions. At least for tonight.

A silence takes place for a couple of minutes. Each one is studying the other.   
Belle can see that Gold is a little older than she thought he is. His hair is turning gray, and she sees a lot of wrinkles around his eyes. But she feels so hypnotized by his class and smartness. He is the stereotype of the rich business man.   
As for Gold, he is studying her eyes. A lot of people say that eyes never lie, that you can see someone's soul through it's eyes. With the help of magic, he knows that she's a very lonely girl, who is living in a world of mysteries she doesn't even understand. He sees she has a childhood relatively happy, especially because Regina was here to take care of her, after the purge. However, she's been through a traumatic period, or event, and she thinks this is normal because she is a Negas.   
Well, she's not completely a Negas. But it's another problem.   
Right now, his concern number 1 is how she will deal with her new way of life.

“- Mr Gold ?” Her little voice is like a whisper. “Can I ask you a question ?”   
He vaguely nods at her.   
“- Why do you want me to do ? I mean in work ?”

Smiling at her, he answers :   
“- You will work in my private habitation, 18th, 19th and 20th floor. You will clean it. You will dust my collections, and launder my clothing. You will fetch me coffee while I'm working in my office, 12th floor. Oh ! And you will ripped the Negas I hunt for their skin.”

The glass Belle was holding is now broken in pieces inside her shaken fist. Gold rushes to her, half-worried, half-laughing.   
He takes her fist in his big hand, saying that his last sentence was a quip. The Giame manages to remove all the glass pieces without hurting her. He inclose her hand in a napkin, advising her to see Whale after dinner, or tomorrow. 

Finally, the dinner had arrived. 

Gold notices she is eating no more than a slice of bread. He chooses to say nothing, for now.   
When he begins to eat a chicken leg, Belle, her, begins to ask more questions, being cautious to not holding a glass this time.   
“- What sort of business are you in, Mr Gold ?” 

“- Why do you need a private army ?”

“-Why are you employing Negas ?” 

“- How do you Regina ?”

Each time, Gold answers with a roundabout phrase, leaving her with more questions. Belle feels like she has enough of it. She wants real answers to her questions.  
“- Why don't you want to enlightening me, and leave me in this smoke of mysteries ?”

She really hope he has a good reason. But he simply resume eating the chicken.   
“- You're not ready to know all of this. This world will need you to take things slowly.” 

What ?! It was too much for Belle. She suddenly get up of her chair, slapping hands to the table. 

“- Stop ! I'm not a child anymore, I don't need to take things slowly ! I deserve to know ! You have not the right to let wonder why the f*ck I'm here ! You just can't leave me alone here ! Not after you saved me ! Why are you doing this ?! Don't you have any trust ? Negas are really that much horrible to not letting one know some things about this whole new world ?”

He can tell she is angry. Very angry.   
He knew this was going to happen. According to her file, she doesn't remember about being outside when she was very young, and more of it, since her 11th birthday, she has been used by Blue. She is totally ignorant of Giame's world. Even the book she read can not describe the tenth of the Giame's way of life.   
But Belle is a vulnerable human being, he also knows. If she knows all of what her people have been through this 28 past years, she would be disgusted, and would never trust him. 

“- I wish I have died during the purge.” He hears her say in a whisper. 

Something in Gold breaks too. He also get up and violently yells :  
“- NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN ! “

Sacred to the bone, Belle leaves the dinning room with an upset Gold. 

Belle runs to the elevator, and then makes her way to her bedroom. The door slams and she ends up landing on her bed. She grabs a teddy bear that certainly appears a second ago, and began to cry. She hates this day. She had so much hope when Gold came, but now, she feels like she will never be free. 

It reminds her of the worst day of her life.

Belle was in her pink room, playing with her doll, when Regina comes in. The young auburn girl could tell she was upset about something. Yes, Miss Mills was at the verge of the tears.   
Regina took a long breath before sitting on the little girl's bed.   
“- Sweetheart. I need you to come with me.”

Belle came to her, and sit next to her sort of adopted mother.   
“- What is it, Regina ? “

She said nothing back. After a couple of minute, she just got up, holding Belle's little hand. Regina leads her to the infirmary. 

“- Am I sick ?” The eleven years old girl asked. 

The Giame shook her head. 

There was a woman and a group of men behind her, in the room. She was pretty, and have a beautiful blue dress.   
She came to Belle, and crouched to the girl. 

“- Hello Miss. We're going to see each other a lot, now.” The beautiful woman said, smiling.   
“- Who are you ?”

Blue ignored her, and talk directly to the woman who was with Belle. 

“- Thank you Regina. I know you have take the good decision. I hope she's a brave little girl.” 

And as she told Ms Mills, something sharp was piercing Belle's skin. And then....Nothing.

This was how all of Belle's problems began. How she was conduce to be drugged everyday by Blue's medicine.   
She hates remember it, but sometimes it's just forcing it's way through her, and repeating over and over.


End file.
